


The Consequences of Loyalty

by xannish



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Christening this ship, Definitely not in the employee handbook, Dubious Consent, Hades avoiding his feelings by being an asshole, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, no spoilers this time, workplace harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xannish/pseuds/xannish
Summary: Hades isn’t pleased that Thanatos has been assisting his son’s escapes, and demands the God of Death prove his obedience.
Relationships: Hades/Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	The Consequences of Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.

Thanatos was nothing if not loyal. If sometimes he assisted the rebellious prince when his other duties permitted, it was merely his way of balancing loyalties that had recently come to be… challenging to reconcile. He still did his job as tirelessly and unerringly as any in the House. He had nothing to be ashamed of. If Lord Hades wished to discreetly take him to task for it, he could defend his choices, and his Mother would back him at every step.

This is what he reminded himself of as he paused outside the ornate doors to the Master’s private chambers, where he’d been summoned as soon as he returned from the surface. 

So why could he still not bring himself to knock?

_”Come in.”_

Thanatos barely controlled a flinch as the god’s voice echoed through the gallery. Instead, he composed himself and obeyed.

Hades stood with his back to the door, seemingly contemplating a tapestry worked in shades of red shot with golden thread. He did not turn as Thanatos entered and closed the door softly behind him.

“I do not take betrayal lightly,” the Lord of the Underworld began. “I have been on both sides of it too often in the past to tolerate it in those who I must trust.”

“I understand, sir.”

“Do you?” Hades asked, slowly looking over his shoulder. “I thought that you of all people _did_ appreciate the delicate balance I work to maintain here.”

“I _do,_ ” Thanatos insisted.

Hades turned sharply, cape swirling around him, and strode across the room towards the younger god. Thanatos rarely confronted the master of the House this close and at his full height, and though Thanatos himself was tall by the standards of mortals and shades, he was utterly overshadowed by the man’s size. Meeting his gaze was difficult at the best of times. Doing so when he had to crane his neck upward was a fight. 

“Then why do you insist on interfering with my forces who are doing their _job_?” Hades snarled.

Thanatos held his ground, keeping his face still. “You commanded me once to defend the prince. One of the first commands you ever gave me.”

“You throw my words back at me?” Hades demanded. “You were a child then, and I was clearly a fool to think you now otherwise. Let me spell it out for you: You defend the prince by _keeping him home._ ”

Thanatos set his chin. “I apologize for my indiscretion. I did what I thought was best to serve the House.”

“You’d do better to consider what would best serve _me._ ”

Thanatos looked down. “Sir.”

He _did_ flinch when Hades reached out with a massive hand to tilt his chin back upward. “I’m not certain that was agreement.” He seemed to search the younger god’s face, and when Than was forced to meet his molten eyes like this, it was uncomfortably easy to see the resemblance to his son… and perhaps there was even a hint of that mocking tone as he said “Tell me, Thanatos, do you still obey me?”

“I do,” Than answered, a cold pool of uncertainty growing inside him.

“We shall see about that.” Hades released his chin and stepped back a pace. “On your knees.”

Thanatos froze. “Sir?”

“You don’t want me to repeat myself.”

Hesitantly, Thanatos sunk to the floor, folding himself down onto his knees.

Hades unfastened his belt and let it fall.

Thanatos looked up sharply, realization dawning. Hades smirked. “I take it you’re not above attending your Master’s needs?”

“I am… at your service as always.”

Hades pulled aside the folds of his _chiton_ , revealing himself only half-erect, but of a size not only proportional to his body but… truly fitting one born of the titans. “Then give me your worship, boy.”

Thanatos exhaled slowly, trying to still the part of his mind that ran in panicked circles trying to comprehend what he was doing. All of that could wait. For now, he had a job to do.

He sat up on his knees and reached out to run curious fingers down the length of the enormous shaft, feeling it twitch further awake at his touch. This was going to be a challenge. His hands weren’t small, but even still, one hand couldn’t completely circle the girth of it at the base. So he used two, stroking him to attention. As he leaned forward to take the tip into his mouth, he found himself struck by a startling realization: he _wanted_ this.

Thanatos closed his eyes as he began to work with fingers and tongue, seeking the places and motions that drew sounds of pleasure from the stoic god before him. Soon, he had both hands wrapped around it once again, his mouth stretched wide to take as much as he could, breathing around the rhythm of his movements. He could lose himself like this, focus narrowed only to a partner’s pleasure, everything else forgotten.

“If only my son could be so obedient.” Hades commented snidely, one massive hand finding a grip in the God of Death’s silver hair.

Thanatos glanced up at him and flushed, a hot flash of shame shooting through him at the mention of Zagreus.

Perhaps it should have stopped him, being shocked back to the reality that he was here on the floor, eagerly sucking the cock of his best friend’s father. Of a man he had known and served as long as he had known anything, who had practically been father to him as well. Instead, he moaned and redoubled his efforts, some part of him thrilled by the touch and the praise. 

Hades kept the hand there, at first just guiding, but then beginning to set his own brisker pace, forcing more of himself into Than’s mouth with a strength that almost hurt. He closed his eyes again and let himself be used.

Hades grunted, his thrusts growing faster. Thanatos could taste him on his tongue, smoke and bitter fire, and silently begged for more.

He was rewarded.

Hades gripped his head in both hands and held him steady as he thrust hard, pouring his hot seed into the young god’s mouth. Thanatos struggled to swallow, trying to catch every drop. A mortal might have choked on the flood, but they lacked the stubbornness of gods. He did what he intended.

Hades finally released him and Thanatos fell back, gasping for air.

He glanced up, searching for praise, but found only smug satisfaction in the Master’s eyes. Hades bent down, and Thanatos expected something then (a touch, a word?) but it was only to retrieve his discarded belt, which he fastened around his waist.

Hades turned to straighten his clothing in the mirror, then stepped around Thanatos towards the door. Only then, his hand on the doorknob, did he deign to again acknowledge the younger man slumped on the floor at his feet.

“Perhaps next time you will consider the consequences of your choices.”

Thanatos bowed his head in acknowledgement, but something inside him formed an icy resolve: 

_Oh, I will._


End file.
